


Decoy

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: teaandswissroll, Fanart, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Doyle is a decoy on an obbo. Bodie is certainly keeping watch from afar with high powered binoculars and has designs on this decoy, I'm sure.





	Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Obbo 335 prompt 'decoy' on the LJ comm, Tea and Swiss Roll.


End file.
